Skyrim: Khajiit Dragonborn
by Ni'jiit
Summary: I didn't see many khajiit dragonborn stories soo...I making one. Please give this story a try. Mostly made of oneshots. Yeah...im not good at this...Enjoy?
1. The Formal Master

"What are you going to do, stab me? " lauged out Mercer, blood dribbling from a scratch on his head.

I looked at him for a second and he glared back. I had him straddled on the ground, his sword several feet away where I threw it. Whatever plan he had to get rid of the weight of me off him, he wasn't doing it. This gave me time.

I never did like Mercer, he had a suspicious way to him, my ears heard it. He seemed distant and dour most of the time, constantly glaring at everyone. The dark atmoshpere of the Cistern making his face shrouded in a shadow I couldnt translate. Times when I tried to be polite to him, he would send me away irritated with one of his 'dont you have something better to do than to bother me? ' lines. Me being me, I tried to get to know him, get into a nice formal conversation a few times...which failed everytime. When I was talking to one of the guys, My eyes could feel him glaring at me with a unknown reason. That was times I wished Cicero was with me, his mad-happy mood reminding me to keep a good mood.

Speaking of Cicero, I had a favor I needed to complete.

"So ...you want to get stabbed...okay." I said with a soft voice.

Mercer scoffed "With that thing you call a dagger? Bah! More like a rusty butter knife."

I peered at the glass dagger I had in my hand,the green blue shine that was usually on it dimmed.

"No..."

Tossing the dagger away, I gripped Mercer's head, my palms cupping his ears and stabbed my extremly sharp claws into the side of his head. He let out a scream as I pushed and pushed my fingers into his skull. His hands griped at my arms, trying to pull them away but that only made me twist and turn, drving the natural knives into his brain.

I felt my stomach tighten as I felt a crack and the man underneath me yell louder. I watched as spurts of blood flooded around my fingers, pooling around his head. A large toothy grin was plastered onto my face as two more cracks were heard and his screams began to become jumbled with cries.

My nose scrunched up and my teeth were bared. Mercer's eyes began to pop out their sockets and peices of his skull were flaking out. Giving his head a violent twist, his noises ended and off his head came from his body. Holding the severed head, I pushed my palms together, crushing Mercer's skull completly.

Blood, meat, and bone spilled down the front of me and I felt satisfied. Two eyes rolled across the floor, collecting dirt and grime. I watched them. Picking them up, I looked at them.

"Send this soul to the void where It can rot in the isolation and torture of Sithis."

I crushed the eyes.

I sat there for a second as I heard Brynjolf and Karliah come torwards me. Brynjolf peered over my shoulder and shuddered.

"Mercer got the double handed bitch slap..."

Karliah hummed a laugh."Good for him."


	2. The Second-In Command

"Lass, what are you doing?"

I popped my head up , whiskers slightly wet from the water.

"Fishing."

"How?"

"I'm catching them."

I turned my head back to my task, inhaling air and dunking myself beneath the surface of the water. Scanning around, I spotted my target: A fish.

Checking my air supply, I slowly made my way towards the unsuspecting water animal. Staying perfectly still, I watched it swim ever so closer towards me.

Just like that, I shot my hand out as quickly as I can, reaching for the fish. However, the damn peice of flesh decided to grow a brain and did a weird water manuever, nearly missing my attack.

Nearly.

My claw snagged the fish's tail, tearing it. The water animal scrambled around, its rutter useless to help it. Taking my chance, I grabbed it and shot myself out the water, raising the fish in victory.

"Look Brynjolf! Got another one!"

I turned to face the nord, who was sitting on the deck with a surprised face, the front of him was slightly wet. Just so happen that I caught the fish close to the deck, where I jumped up and splashed the nord theif.

I tossed the flopping fish into the boat next to the deck, which was filled with several fish, some flopping and others dead.

I climbed up onto the deck, water falling in giant drops around me. I shivered slightly as a small breeze flew over and I shook myself.

"Hey hey hey! Watch it, Lass." exclaimed Brynjolf, taking a few steps away from me."I came over to tell you that there is a few numbers job Delvin had lying around and he wanted to know if you don't mind doing them."

Dislodging all the water, I began to wring out my tail.

"Okay. What's the matter?"

Brynjolf drew a blank face."What?"

I laughed and flicked water at him."What's the matter? You didn't come all the way to my home to simply tell me Delvin had a few stray jobs when you already know he is going to sit in that chair of his until I come. Right?"

Brynjolf looked as if he was going to say something but eventuallly sighed in defeat."Yes...the truth is..."

Brynjolf placed a hand on his hip as the other rubbed at the back of his neck. I patiently waited for him to answer. I flicked my ear as a fly landed on it.

"I...overheard you talking to Sapphire...about me." he started.

I gave no intimation on how I felt but I felt my stomach tighten. "Oh..."

"I heard you say that it seemed that I never had time to do anything with you these days and that I ignore you. Is...is that true?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

I opened my mouth but closed it,having nothing to say. A turned away from the nord and my ears began to waver.

"Its not that..." I began "It just seems that way. Every since Mercer...was put to sleep, you been very...distant. Either you were very busy with something or you were really tired. And I felt that you were trying to avoid me...I'm sorry.." I bent my head down with shame. There was an awkward silence for a few moments and I wondered what Brynjolf was thinking.

"Well," I suddenly felt a big hand plop itself on the top of my head, causing my ears to rotate to the side. Peeking over, Brynjolf's face was adorned with a smile. "I'll just have to change that. I'm going to spend the whole day with you. We can do whatever you want. Just voice it and I'll do it with you."

I looked at him."Really?For sure?"

Brynjolf smiled and rubbed my head, drawing out a purr from me."Yes, Lass."

He continued to rub my head and soon my little sounds of happiness grew louder and louder. After a few moments he stopped.

"Now, what would you like to do? Anything you like."

I tapped my chin, thinking."Is it true that Delvin had a few stray jobs?"

"Yes.."

"I know what were going to do!"

"Citizen."

"Hello!"

The gaurd walked off with nothing but his helmet and underwear on.

I made my way away from him and began to crack up laughing. Holding it in, I dived behind a wall, where Brynjolf was crouched down, holding in chuckles.

"See?! They not even aware when their clothes go missing!" I laughed out.

We were out at Windhelm, finishing up our last job when I told Brynjolf how clueless the gaurds were. When he asked how, I decided to show him. The poor gaurd that was my target ended up to be a newly trained one, unaware of the dangers of having pink underwear on.

"The poor lad, does he not notice the cold?" asked the nord, rubbing his eyes.

"I guess not, since he didn't bother to check." I said pointing from behind the wall. Brynjolf followed my finger to see the same gaurd. The wind was blowing quite a bit and the poor man's simple cloth wasn't doing much. I suddenly laughed out as Brynjolf made a face at seeing the gaurd's privates.

He turned to me."Why you show me that,Lass?" he whined out, bobbing his hand for emphasis. I just continued to laugh and the nord grumbled.

My laughs died down to a smirk and I poked Brynjolf. "C'mon. Lets go and turn the jobs in. I feel hypothermia comming on." I bounded up and trotted towards the the entrance of Windhelm, Brynjolf still with a displeased face on following.

"I'm still trying to figure out how we travel so fast." wondered Brynjolf.

" 'Cause you with me! I can make any trip fast!"

"Well, its getting dark, maybe we should rest."

"Okay! We stop here for the night!"

I dropped the small pack I had at my waist and huffed, looking around the spot we chose. Brynjolf began to collect peices of wood and a few stones,

"There we go." he said as he brushed his hands off."Now just have to light it..."

"OOH OOH!I can do it! I can do it!" I said. I had learned a simple flame spell that I really wanted to try. Holding my hand up, I began to stare at it, concentrating on the heat, the red and orange dancing around, burning, crackleing, lighting up everything in its path. Soon, a small flame emitted from the palm of my hand, wavering and jumping.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it! Look Brynjolf, I...I..."

I sneezed, sending the small flame to run out with the wind.

I looked at my hand, still trying to figure out what happened. Suddenly, I heard a snort. Looking and glaring at Brynjolf, I saw him "coughing" trying to cover up his laugh.

I crossed my arms."Go ahead. Let it out." I huffed.

Brynjolf burst out laughing. I waited for him to stop, a unamused face occupying my features.

"I...I didn't know you were THAT bad with magic, Lass." he laughed out.

I didn't answer him, deciding to keep my retort on my tongue.

"Luckily..."In A flash of light of heat, the pile of sticks went up in flames. I spun my head to Brynjolf, whose hand was surrounded by the magika fire. "Your friend here know a bit." he said smugly.

I looked at him for a second and stomped away, his laughter afterwards following me.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh..going to bed?"

"In a tree?!"

Brynjolf looked up at me as I shiftes around, trying to find a good position. I was currently in a large tree, having scaled it into the thick branches and finding one that can acomadate for size and weight(which isn't much at all)

"If you fall out, I'm not helping you." said Brynjolf.

I scoffed."Yea you will, you're too nice."

"For your own good."

"Night Brynjolf!"

I draped my thin limbs aross the side of the branch and rested my chip on it, staring off the end of the peice of wood into the sky. As sleep began to capture me, I heard Brynjolf speak.

"G'night lass. Sweet dreams."

I smiled.


	3. The Speaker

I was pulled gently from the Void, travelling through the realms to a place I knew well. I appeared in a flash of dark blue-purple light. I opened my eyes to see the land of Skyrim around me. My name is Lucien Lachance. I was once the Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. Now, I'm just a soul, having been called to serve the current Listener.

"Lucien..."

I looked down. The...really embarrassed Listener was trying to tug her hands out of a tree. It seemed that she had her claws stuck in the thick wood.

"What seems the be the problem, dear Listener?" I asked anyway. I simply wanted to hear Listener talk.

"Um..." she started shyly. "I was hunting a bird that was near this tree and when I went to go jump at it, I flew away. I then got my claws stuck..." she said, her voice quivering.

"Would you like some help?"

Listener nodded. I crouched down and placed my cool hands onto her clawed ones. She stiffened and I inwardly sighed. I knew of her fear of the undead. Her ears will waver and her tail will wave around wildly. This was evident in nordic ruins. Listener would try to avoid the graves of the local nords and always wondered why they didn't simply put their dead in the ground, where it was more likely warmer.

Listener would walk with a wide ranged scan, warily looking around and jumping at any sound that sounded even vaguely like a groan of a draug or the echoness of a ghost. In order to not send her into a panic, I would have to stay silent and keep in range of her, to remind her that I am not an adversary.

Working her claws out of the tree, I stole a glance at my dear Listener. She was staring intently at my working hands, as if she was trying to imagine my flesh. As if with enough concentration , my cool hands will become warm and human. As if the 100 plus ghost will be transformed back to Lucien Lachance the Speaker, with enough concentration.

Soon enough, I worked out the last claw from the tree prison and as soon as I did, Listener snatched her hands away and bolted up. My hands lingered on the spot for a few instantaces before I stood up too.

"Um, thank you Lucien. F-for your help. Uh...you may return to the Dread Lord." she said, raising her hand to return me.

I placed my hand upon her shoulder, easily interrupting what she was doing."If you don't mind, dear Listener, I would like to stay." I said, silently hoping she'll let me.

Listener looked at me for a second, her glowing blue eyes wide. Her hands were slightly curled up with her arms close to her chest. I looked down at her, waiting for an answer. She was so small. Childlike almost.

"Um..sure! You can stay. If you like. I got to get to Falkreath now." she said, ears wavering. She turned on her heel and began to walk off, me following.

0000000000000000000

The walk was uneventful. The occasional bear and wolf and that was it. I didn't mind. It was nice to have a quiet night. Upon reaching the hold of Falkreath, The Listener rented out a room for the night. It seemed warm and welcoming, but I wouldn't know...since I'm just a spirit.

"Um, Lucien? Would you like to return Void. I'm sure it will be more comfortable there." spoke the Listener. I raised my head to face the Listener. She somehow changed into some simple clothes very quickly.

"If you will have it. I would like to stay,dear Listener. I believe you'll be more protected...if anything happens." I said. I watched her for her reaction. None came.

"Oh...okay then. Good night." Listener put out the small light before slipping into bed. She didn't go to sleep. Instead, she turned to look at me. Simply watching me. I sat myself in a chair and averted my gaze to the door.

Soon, Listener couldn't stay awake for much longer and fell asleep. She wasn't relaxed, having a ghost in the same room as her. Made her uneasy, I assume.

After a few hours, I began to become curious. I have been around some khajiit in my life but I haven't took the time to actually look at them. There was a male khajiit but...that will be awkward. Turning my attention to Listener, I watched as the very tip of her tail began to twitch. Taking the small chance, I got up from my chair and sat myself at the edge of her bed near her head.

I felt the essence of heat radiate from the Listener's body. During the course of the hours, she somehow kicked the furs off her body, having them bunch up at the foot of the exposed her legs and tail. I peered at her face for the time.

Listener's face was slightly sharp at an angle. Ears were set high on the top of her head with thin fur covering them. I didn't see actual eyebrows but a few thick long white hair, resembling whiskers were sported. Her eyes were set in deep, making triangular shadows in the corner of her eyes. Her pink broad nose sat upon a slightly angular face(from above). Actual whiskers stuck out the front cheeks of Listener's face, all covered in smooth white-gray fur. Thick black hair, a small part in a ponytail, adorned the very top of her head and went down to her shoulders. Casting my sight down, I gently placed a cool hand on her arm. She twitched before lying still.

Listener's arms were fur ,skin, muscle, and bone. I could feel the tiny shifts of flesh as her fingers moved. Her slim torso was headed by slender but strong shoulders and a small flat midriff completed the rest. The small bit of thigh I could see looked strong and her lower legs were long in comparison. A long tail, which was scraping the floor at the moment, was covered in white and black striped fur and her feet was decorated with claws and black pads.

I began to remember the small things Listener did. The way her face will scrunch up when facing an enemy. Its quite scary. She had a certain way of walking, as if she was stalking something that was unseen. She would sometimes ramble off to The Keeper about this person, who I assumed to be her sister. I try to imagine dear Listener as a young cat. I bet she will be more adorable. Yes, Listener was an adorable person. Quite a contrast to the common folk around the lands of Skyrim. I began to absent mindly pet Listener's arm, getting lost in the small gray patterns on the limb.

My hand to travel upward to Listener's head, barely missing the thick white hairs on her cheeks and eyebrows. I rested my hand between her ears and began to do slow strokes down the back of her neck. It was comforting to me

Suddenly, the Listener shifted and I quickly retracted my arm. The khajiit then bent her torso towards me and rested her chin upon my lap, a tiny smile on her face.

I looked at her, my hands held up as to not bump her. I could feel her throat rumbling upon my leg, her purring soft and slow. I slowly placed my hand upon her head and continued to pet her, causing Listener to mew softly and tilt her head towards me. Like a cat.

I smiled at the cuteness.

1111111111111111

**Yes, I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully this will make you happy. Up next...The Keeper!**


End file.
